Serenity
by SailorFua
Summary: [Kindasorts Rune x Thatz] Rune wants to just be alone and rest. Thatz tends to get in the way of that.


**Author's Note:** So… yeah. Dragon Knights, my very first fandom. This is_ supposed_ to be a ThatzRune drabble, but it most likely isn't. So its a interaction-between-Thatz-and-Rune drabble.

**Warning:** Slight TWT, and some Thatz x Rune, if you squint.

**Disclaimer:** No, not mine. They belong to the wonderful and awesome Ohkami Mineko.

* * *

**Serenity**

**By:**_ Juniichi_

Moonlight shined through the tree branches, giving the ground a decorative silver pattern. The nightlife was up and going, owls called out to each other and the insects played the music of the night.

Rune smiled as he gazed at the moon, the full moon. It always calmed him, the serenity of the night. It was a time when he could be alone to meditate. His gaze traveled to a tiny flower by his leg. It was a miniscule flower; he wondered how he had spotted it. It was dieing, its petals crumbling and its stem thin a brittle. He gently touched it, making sure not to damage it more, and closed his eyes. He let his power flow through his fingertips and feed into the plant. He smiled brightly as the flower slowly began to heal and regain color.

"Yo, Rune!" Rune sighed as laid down on the grass, waiting for the intruder to find him. "Ruu-uuune!" Just a few more seconds…

An inquisitive face came into his vision, just inches above him. The man's red hair tickled his nose.

"THATZ!" Rune sat up immediately, almost knocking heads with Thatz. "Don't _do _stuff like that!" Thatz blinked and shrugged sitting down with Rune. Rune glared at the Earth Knight, scooting away from him.

"What's the look for, Rune?" Rune rolled his eyes and leaned forward, resting his chin on a fist. He ignored the Earth Dragon by turning away and glaring a tree trunk.

"Aw, c'mon Rune!" Thatz pouted at Rune's back. "At least _tell_ me why you're mad at me."

Rune turned his body around sharply and pointed an accusing finger at the Earth Dragon. "You want to _know_ why I'm mad at you?" Thatz just blinked at the Water Dragon. "I…" Rune let his hand drop limply to his side. "…don't know." Thatz just kept looking at him, a turkey leg sticking out of his mouth. "Ugh." Rune flopped onto his back and covered his eyes with his hands.

"I hate this," he stated to no one in particular. Thatz swallowed the last of his food and crawled over to Rune, lying on his stomach next to the elf.

"Hate what?" he asked, generally curious. He heard Rune utter a small sigh.

"Just… this." Thatz lifted an eyebrow at Rune's answer. "You're going to have to be a little more specific," he said.

"Just this feeling of being so… stressed," Rune said again, pausing to find the right wording.

"But you're always stressed."

Rune bared his teeth in, ironically, a rather demonic gesture. "I am NOT always stressed!"

"Yes, you are," Thatz answered, tuning on his side, propping his chin on one hand. "You're always worrying about one thing or another. Don't you ever just relax?"

Rune glared again at the former thief. "I do relax…" he muttered. Thatz grinned at the elf, sensing defeat from the Water Dragon.

"No," Thatz said humorously. "No, you don't."

Rune sighed, he had been doing that a lot for the past few hours, and once again placed his hands over his eyes. "What's Rath doing?"

"Oh, the usual," Thatz teased. "Going on demon killing sprees, leaving chaos and discord in his wake."

Rune looked at Thatz directly in the eyes and glared. "That's not funny."

"No, but it's true." Thatz stood up and brushed the non-existent dirt off his pants. He held out a hand to help the other Dragon up. Rune shook his head and took the offer, grabbing Thatz hand and was pulled roughly of the ground. Thatz slung a hand across Rune's shoulder and used his other hand to gesture toward the sky.

"The night is long, my friend. You should use this time to live it up a little!" Rune rolled his eyes at Thatz's statement. "We should go into town! I hear there's a new club opening."

"You are _not_ going to drag me into a strip-club, Thatz," Rune said acidly, plucking Thatz's arm of his shoulder.

"Then let's at least go back to the camp site. God, I'm freezing out here."

Rune shook his head disdainfully. He sighed and slowed down to be in pace with Thatz. Thatz grinned and put a hand on Rune shoulder. Rune returned the gesture with a small smile.

"Let's go already! I hope Rath didn't finish off the turkey…"

Rune smiled and made a motion to let Thatz know it was okay if he went back to camp ahead of himself. Thatz shrugged and started running back to their small campsite in the middle of the forest.

He stopped, letting the cool night wind blow over him. He looked up at the full moon, the light shining through the leaves in the trees.

He noted, internally, that these kinds of moments were more pleasant if you had someone to share them with.

* * *

My aim was to write a cute Thatz/Rune drabble, but it turned into this… thing.

So, review. Reviews make the author happy.


End file.
